Night on the Town
by ZutaraFan95
Summary: Bumi and Ursa/ Zuko's daughter ring in the new year. Complete with lemon and fluff.


The princess sat in the corner of the ballroom angrily strumming her fingers against the table. A glass of champaign was swirling in her left hand. She raised it to her lips and took a sip. Stupid New Years party. The only people who were here where ass sucking nobles, only interested in getting close to her father. She hadn't seen the Firelord all night. That left her to entertain their so called "guests." Which she wasn't. A few had found her in her quiet solitude and asked to know her New Year's resolutions. Those were simple: practice her fire bending and quit getting roped into situations like this one. Oh, sure. She knew that being the heir to the throne came with responsibilities but for one night she just wanted to shirk them and live like someone less important.

What was their Dad thinking? Dragging them to a stupid New Year party in the Fire Nation palace. Where was the fun in that? Of course Bumi loved his uncle but he wasn't the ideal companion for celebrating. Stupid Kya. Why did she have to run off with the hippies? She should be here with him suffering. He scanned the crowd for Tenzin but wherever his brother was, he wasn't to be spotted in the crowd of slow dancing skirts and musty perfume. Although he did end up spotting someone who ended up perking his interest very much so.

"Excuse me, miss, but did you order something tall dark and handsome for your new year?"

Ursa rounded on him eyes blazing and tossed her champaign in his face. Ok, maybe he deserved that. When she saw who it was, her eyes lost their fire and changed to one of humor. She doubled over, laughing.

"Oh, Bumi! I'm so sorry I didn't know that was you!" She said between fits of laughter.

"It's okay. It's not like you've heard my voice for seventeen years or anything."

She picked up a handkerchief and started dabbing at his suit.

"Why are you here?"

"Why miss I'm offended at such a question! I came to rescue you."

She looked at him skeptically. "And how do you plan to that? The princess is supposed to be playing hostess."

"Your not doing a very good job."

She rolled her eyes but didn't contradict him.

"Ok I guess you'd rather stay here." He made like he was walking away.

"Wait! What did you have in mind?"

She was led to a small ferry in the middle of the port. Bumi helped her inside as they were pushed off from the harbor.

"You're taking me out to the middle of the river? That's fun."

"No. We're going to Republic City." He pointed to the fireworks going off in the distance. They were so loud that they could be heard all the way across the water.

Ursa let a small smile slip. "So your kidnapping me?"

"Yeah I guess I am. The parties over there are supposed to be legendary. No one goes to sleep until its morning and even then there is still evidence of celebration lining the streets. Aunt Toph has her hands full every year."

"My Dad is going to be furious with you."

"You want me to take you back?"

"Hell no."

The streets were erupting with cheer. Eveywhere they went there were people dancing, drinking, and having a hell of a time ringing in the new year. The air was thick with confetti and no one could be heard over the fireworks blasting in the air.

"There are so many different colors!" Ursa shouted over the noise. "I've never seen anything like it!" She turned around in circles in the middle of the street, confetti falling in her hair. Bumi laughed and tugged at her hand. "You haven't seen anything yet, little lady!"

They fought their way through the crowd and into the town square. A stage was set up with a band playing. Sounds filled Ursa's ears, the likes to which she had never heard.

"I don't recognize any of that."

"It's called Jazz." Bumi said, laughing at her ignorance. "It isn't heard anywhere else but Republic City. A new age of music and art is beginning and it all starts here."

Bumi's head was shaking in time to the beat, the rhythm of the music filling his entire body making it impossible to be still. Several people in the crowd were dancing in time with the beat. He grabbed Ursa's hand and spun her into the center of the square. He ripped the topknot out of her hair letting it tumble down to her shoulders. Her arms started to lace around his neck but he quickly placed them in his own.

"This isn't like those traditional Fire Nation slow dances." He quickly spun her around, tossed her lightly into the air, and catched her by the waist to demonstrate his point. She stumbles as her heels hit the ground and digs her fingers into his shoulders.

"I don't think I like this dance." Her cheeks are flushed and the wind is tearing at her hair.

"Relax," he whispers. "This is a night to forget who we are just for a little bit and just have fun."

She nods then slowly slips her heels off. "Ok, I'm ready."

They spin in sync with the music and with the other dancers around them. The wind makes the princess feel like she's flying and when her feet lift off the ground, she swears for just a moment that she is an air bender. Bumi never loosens his grip on her, never let's her falter and for a little while she forgets that she's the heir to the throne. For tonight, she is just another person wanting to celebrate and have fun. They stop dancing, breathless and laugh as they both fall to the cold ground.

A huge cheer erupts from the crowd.

"What's going on?" Ursa asks.

"This year is almost over!" Someone in the crowd shouts and suddenly they are all counting down from ten to one and when they finally reach zero everyone goes wild. Fireworks in every shape imaginable go off through the air. Bumi pulls Ursa into his lap and kisses the flush of her neck. His wolf tail has come undone and they both look diseveled but neither one cares. She kisses the tip of his nose down to his frozen lips.

"Happy New Year," she whispers.

It's almost three in the morning and both have been out all night enjoying all the city has to offer. Ursa carries her discarded heels in one hand as Bumi carries her in his arms. It isn't hard to find a small motel that isn't full since most citizens are still out in the streets. He carries her inside and tosses her onto the bed. He climbs onto the hard lump of a mattress and pulls the princess close to him. He runs his fingers through her hair and brushes it back to reveal her collarbone. He can taste the saltiness of her skin as he pulls the strap of her dress down. Her heart is fluttering like a small bird as he slides the rest of her dress down her body. Soon all clothes are discarded on the moth eaten floor and Ursa is twisting her delicate fingers through Bumi's knotted hair as he slides his full length into her. Her hips mimic the motions of her swaying on the dance floor and Bumi is prisoner to her body. Her flesh giving off a gentle heat that only a fire bender could produce. Pants turn into heated cries of pleasure as both find fresh new skin to pry with nails and teeth.

Light is pouring into the motel window after all is said and done. Ursa rests her head on Bumi's chest and traces circles with her fingers.

"Pretty good way to ring in the new year." He says. She laughs and rolls off him. She slips her dress back on and offers him her hand.

"It won't be complete without some annual yelling from Father."

"How mad do you think he'll be?"

"Well you did kidnap me."

When his daughter walked through the palace doors, the first thing the Firelord noticed was her messy appearance. Then Bumi comes strolling in behind her looking sheepish and it takes all of Aang's strength to keep Zuko from completely blowing his top.

"I'll kill him!" He roars.

Poor Bumi barely gets a five second head start.


End file.
